


Die Nacht gehört uns

by Jelana



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelana/pseuds/Jelana
Summary: Written in GermanDieser OS spielt nach Kapitel 89 des Mangas. Zum Verständnis ist ein Vorwort mit einer Zusammenfassung der Handlung ab dem Ende des Animes enthalten





	

Vorwort: Nach dem Ende des Animes (ca. Kapitel 48) ziehen Yona und ihre Freunde durch das Land des Feuerstammes, das Königreich Kai und anschließend in das Land des Wasserstammes. Es folgen auf ihren Reisen immer mehr Andeutungen, sodass dem Leser klar wird, dass Yona und Hak etwas voneinander wollen, es aber gegenüber dem jeweils Anderen nie zugeben würden. Im Reich des Wasserstammes werden sie mit einem Drogenproblem konfrontiert, welches große Teile der Bevölkerung betrifft. Yona und ihre Freunde beschließen, Lili (der Tochter des Stammesführers) in ihrem Kampf gegen die Droge zu helfen. Ihr Plan zur Ergreifung des Drogenbosse geht schief, sodass Yona in einen Schwertkampf mit dem Drogenboss gerät und dabei eine große Schnittwunde auf dem Rücken (ungefähr Brusthöhe) davonträgt. Auf ihren weiteren Reisen bereitet die Wunde Yona immer wieder Probleme, was sie jedoch nicht zugeben will.

Allein  
Wir sind allein.  
Nur du und ich.  
Zu lange habe ich diesen Moment herbeigesehnt.  
Und gleichzeitig gefürchtet.  
Zu viele Gefühle, die auf mich einströmen.  
Zu viel Blut in Wallung.  
Zu viel, was an meiner eisernen Selbstbeherrschung kratzt.

Und dennoch versuche ich, meine eiserne Miene zu erhalten.  
Wir haben bereits viele Nächte im Freien verbracht.  
Doch jetzt fühlt es sich anders an.  
Ich bin verwirrt.  
Es fühlt sich fast verboten an.

Yoon und die Drachen sind auf einer Mission.  
Sie werden erst gegen morgen Mittag zurückkehren.  
Solange bist du mein.  
Du und ich.

Allein in einem Zelt.  
In einem einsamen Waldstück im Territorium des Wasserstammes.  
Ich höre in der Ferne das sanfte Rauschen eines Wasserfalls.  
Die letzten Vögel kündigen ihre baldige Nachtruhe an.  
Das hohe Gras unter dem Zelt wird uns ein weiches Lager bieten.  
Es ist angenehm warm und eine sanfte Brise kündigt das baldige Ende des Tages an.  
Alles scheint perfekt, um unser Versteckspiel zu beenden.

Und doch tun wir es nicht.  
Wir reden über Vieles, aber nicht über das Offensichtliche.  
Ich höre deinen Ausführungen nur halbherzig zu.  
Doch du erstummst beim Ruf eines Milans.  
Dein Lieblingstier.  
Und gleichzeitig das Symbol meines Stammes.

Wir gehen aus dem Zelt und beobachten den anmutigen Vogel, der über uns seine Kreise zieht.  
Scheinbar selbstverständlich lehnst du dich an meine Brust.  
Als der Milan weiterzieht, höre ich den Schrei eines unbekannten Tieres.  
Im nächsten Moment habe ich einen Arm um deine Taille geschwungen.  
Die Andere hält meinen Speer.  
Wenige Sekunden später kommt ein Fuchs mit einem mir unbekannten Vogel auf unsere Lichtung und zieht weiter.

Wir atmen tief durch und ich lehne den Speer wieder an einem Baum.  
Doch ich bemerke eine warme Flüssigkeit an meiner Brust.  
Scheinbar ist deine Wunde wieder aufgeplatzt.  
Ich sage es dir.  
Es ist dir offensichtlich peinlich.  
Deine Wangen werden so rot wie dein Haar.  
Bestimmt sage ich zu dir: „Wir gehen ins Zelt. Ich versorge deine Wunde.“  
Du lässt den Kopf hängen und gehst hinein.  
Wortlos suche ich einen Verband, während du deinen Oberkörper entkleidest.

Erneut kämpfe ich mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung.  
Dies wird eine harte Probe.  
Für uns beide.

Ich setzte mich hinter deinen Rücken und beginne, den Verband abzuwickeln.  
Mehr und mehr werden sowohl deine Wunde als auch deine Brüste sichtbar.  
Krampfhaft versuchte ich, meinen Blick nur auf die Wunde am Rücken zu lenken.  
Doch unterbewusst schaue ich doch ein-, zweimal nach vorne und erhasche einen Blick auf deine kleinen, wohlgeformten Brüste.  
Unbewusst streife ich sie, als ich den Verband abwickel.  
„Hak“ rufst du empört.  
„Verzeihung, Mylady“ murmel ich zurück.  
„Leg dich auf den Bauch, ich hole die Salbe“  
Du folgst meiner Anweisung.

Die Wunde sieht schlecht aus.  
Eventuell ist sie sogar ein wenig entzündet.  
Vorsichtig verteile ich eine Salbe darauf.  
Ein leises „Verzeihung, Yona“ stiehlt sich vom meinem Lippen.  
Du erwiderst: „Nein Hak. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe so gehandelt. Hör auf, dir die Schuld zu geben.“  
Ich lenke nicht ein: „Nein, es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich nicht mit Lili allein lassen dürfen. Und ich wiederhole mich nur ungern: Aber es ist mittlerweile zu spät. Du bist mir bereits zu wichtig, als dass ich anders reagieren könnte. Setzt dich“  
Du setzt dich mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt. Als ich mit dem verbinden beginne, antwortest du: „Hör auf, so zu reden. Du solltest fortgehen und dir eine wirklich feminine Frau suchen und mit ihr eine Familie gründen. Du solltest…“  
Wütend halte ich meine Hand auf ihren Mund.  
Zeitgleich merke ich, dass ihr Verband nicht reichen wird. Ersatz haben wir nicht. Kurzentschlossen wähle ich meine nächsten Worte mit großer Sorgfalt: „Dafür ist es schon lange zu spät, Prinzessin Yona. Die einzige Frau, die ich jemals achten und begehren werde, sitzt grade fast nackt vor mir.  
Es hat nie eine Andere gegeben.  
Es wird nie eine Andere geben.“  
Du drehst den Kopf nach hinten.  
Ich beuge mich vor und küsse dich.

Du versteifst dich für einen kurzen Augenblick.  
Dann gewährt mir deine Zunge Einlass.  
Ein Kampf unserer Zungen entflammt, der bald in einen rhytmischen Tanz übergeht.  
Vor meinem inneren Auge ziehen hunderte bewegende Momente an mir vorbei.  
Ich habe sie fast alle mit dir verbracht.

Kurzerhand drehe ich dich um, ohne unseren Kuss zu lösen.  
Atemlos beendest du unser Zungenspiel.  
Du wirkst verwirrt.  
Versuchst etwas zu sagen.  
Willst aber gleichzeitig deine Blöße bedecken.  
Du fuchtelst wild mit deinen Armen herum.  
Dieser Anblick bringt mich zum lachen.  
Einem ehrlichen Lachen ohne Hintergedanken.  
Du bist so liebenswert, wenn du verwirrt bist.

Mein herzliches Lachen lässt dich mutig werden.  
Du setzt dich auf meinen Schoß.  
Nimmst meinen Kopf.  
Und holst dir noch einen weiteren Kuss, den ich dir nur zu gerne schenke.  
Während unseres schier endlosen Zungenspiels lasse ich meinen Blick über deinen Oberkörper streifen.  
Du bist schöner, als du glaubst.  
Viel schöner.  
Doch auch deine Brüste haben ein paar Schrammen abbekommen.  
Als sich der Kuss dem Ende zuneigt, habe ich einen Plan entwickelt.

Wir lösen uns voneinander.  
Sehen tief in die Augen des Anderen.  
Ich sage dir einfach, was mir im vorschwebt: „Yona, wir haben nicht genug Verband da. Schlaf doch einfach so, wie du grade bist. Mein Mantel ist sowieso ruiniert, wir nehmen ihn als Decke.“  
Du wirst rot.  
Ich fahre schnell fort: „Damit du dich nicht so nackt fühlst…“ich ziehe meine blauen Mäntel aus „…werde ich ebenfalls mit nacktem Oberkörper schlafen. Leg dich auf die Seite, ich werde dich warm halten“

Ich beobachte dein Mienenspiel  
Entsetzen.  
Scham.  
Unsicherheit.  
Entschlossenheit.  
Du legst dich neben mir auf die Seite.  
Mit deinem hübschen Gesicht zu mir gewandt.  
Ich kuschel mich an dich und breite den Mantel über uns aus.  
Mein rechter Arm wandert unterhalb deiner Wunde auf deinen Rücken.  
Wir geben einander einen kurzen Kuss, woraufhin du in einen Schlaf entgleitest.

Glaube ich zumindest.  
Ich flüstere dir etwas ins Ohr.  
Du drehst den Kopf in meine Richtung und antwortest „Ich liebe dich auch“  
Daraufhin schlafe ich glücklich ein.


End file.
